


fat chance

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Kidnapping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few more minutes passed in silence and Lydia was just about to resume her fight with the duct tape when the whole van shook as something slammed into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fat chance

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** cora saves lydia from a kidnapping

Lydia straightened her back and huffed, nervous about what was to come but glad to have been left alone for a few minutes. The van she’d been shoved into was big and the windows were painted over so she couldn’t see out. The men who’d grabbed her had thrown her into the back and she’d rolled around a bit when they had first started driving, before she’d managed to wedge herself into a corner and stay upright. Her hands were bound with, frankly, and excessive amount of duct tape, another piece of tape over her mouth.

She had tried to free herself, of course she had, but her bindings were tight and Lydia wasn’t a werewolf. Unfortunately, being a banshee didn’t come with supernatural strength and claws. She had never been envious of that until now.

The van had stopped a few minutes ago and so far no one had come to retrieve her. She had no idea what that meant and she was trying not to panic. Some rogue hunters had come into town a few days ago and the pack had known the dangers, it just wasn’t Lydia they had expected them to come for. It was much easier for a banshee to pass for human. They’d stripped her of her mace and the knife Allison had given her when they grabbed her and now she was left tied up and defenseless. 

A few more minutes passed in silence and Lydia was just about to resume her fight with the duct tape when the whole van shook as something slammed into it. Her pulse raised as she stared wide eyed at the door, terrified of what might be outside. Soon there were voices, loud swearing, and the distinct sound of fighting. She squeezed her eyes shut, desperately hoping that her friends had found her and it wasn’t something even more terrible than rogue hunters who took teenage banshees off the streets. It was Beacon Hills after all, there was always someone more scary out there than the last.

The sound of fighting increased, the van rocking every now and then, and Lydia fought the urge to whine. She was Lydia Martin, she would not whine, no matter how terrified she was. 

She did though, when the door was suddenly yanked open and light flooded in. She squinted to see who had come for her and she felt like her heart was going to beat right our of her chest when she saw who it was. Cora was climbing inside the van towards her, claws extended and swearing as she took in the sight of her.

"Those bastards," she snarled, peeling the tape off Lydia’s mouth.

"Cora!" Lydia gasped as the werewolf made quick work of the tape around her wrists. There was quiet outside the van again.

"Hey there Red," she said affectionately, retracting her claws and pulling Lydia into a fierce hug. Lydia buried her face in her hair, breathing in her scent. 

"You found me," she said as the relief washed through her. Cora had found her, Cora had saved her.

"Of course I did, you think I’m going to let some asshole hunters steal my girlfriend? Fat chance."

Lydia grinned, holding her tight.

"C’mon," Cora said, kissing her hair. "Let’s go home."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
